With the wide use of the medical imaging in the medical field, people begin to make effort to improve the quality of the medical image and enhance the identification of the medical image display. In the medical imaging field, there is a number of image information, including a XR image, a CT image, an MR image, an ultrasound image, and the like. Most of the image data may represent signal strength, for example, CT value may represent the tissue's absorbency of X-ray and reflect the density of tissue. Most of the signals are one-dimensional signals which is called drawing images in the form of the image. Generally human eyes have poor ability to distinguish black and white gray scale level, and most may only distinguish twenty grayscale levels and be not sensitive to the grayscale changes. However, the human eyes can simultaneously distinguish thousands of color images having different brightness, hues and saturation. Therefore, people often convert a grayscale image into a color image to display. Slight grayscale difference which can be not distinguished by the human eyes may be displayed as significant color difference, thereby improving the authenticity of the images, the medical staff may obtain more image information from the image, and contribute to the diagnosis of diseases. At present, color display technique used in the medical image is color table (pseudo-color table), that represents different gray levels by different colors and transparencies, thereby achieving the purpose of that medical image may be displayed by color means. With the development of the medical application, one medical image may commonly contain a plurality of tissues, whereas the medical application need to simultaneously display the tissues and distinguish the tissues in the medical application. This requires a plurality of color tables to separate different tissue regions on basis of image segmentation, achieve the purpose of displaying the tissues. Although the plurality of tissues may be simultaneously displayed using the plurality of color tables, switching the tissues display and revising configuration information of a certain color table is cumbersome. It is necessary for the medical personnel to perform many steps to realize, this caused the operation more complex and time-consuming.